Jasper University
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Once an old house owned by the university is open up after such a long time, a group of college freshman wolves have to live in it together. However, they learn a secret about it while they are living there. This is rated M for a reason
1. Prolouge

**A/N: No one is related to anyone in anyway. An Example being: Kate and Lilly aren't Winston and Eve's children. I just want to do it this way. Also, this is anthro form; it's my preference since it gives me freedom to explore what I write. This is me trying to get back to writing A &O stories again. If you know me well enough, then you know why this is rated M; don't like, don't read**

Jasper University! A prestigious college that only the very smart, very rich, and very lucky wolves can attend this institution. The school has been around for a long time now and enrolment has been very high for this school and has gained a lot of popularity for the school to gain a lot of money. The college has been know for many things: having a good football team, a very strong law school, and very organized internship program.

However, there is something that is so popular that made the school to be one with the highest enrollment rate: partying at the Omega Beta Alpha house. The house is considered to be one with the hosting the most parties; even if the house is off campus, but close to the university . The house was home to the Omega Beta Alpha fraternity. They were a group of wolves that specialized in charity events, community service, and helping the school organize events. While on the surface, it's a very respectable fraternity; but at night, the place is a crazy party house. Wolves go over there to party, meet up with friends, drink, get drunk, and fuck. The fraternity house is a 2 floor house with 7 bedrooms and 3 baths. The house was donated to the school by an alumni who is very rich and had a lot of influence to have this place build.

At the time, his grandson Winston was head of the house while he attended college and his fellow Omega Beta Alpha brothers lived in it. They still did all the things that the fraternity was known for, but they made sure to still have big parties whenever the situation demanded it.' However, the house would experience its last party for a long time

This all started a long time ago during a graduation party that took place the OBA house. All the senior wolves were turning it up after they had all finally graduated from Jasper University. The place was filled with wolves who were either eating, dancing, drinking, or fucking in any place that they could find privacy. To them, this was the last fun night they any of them were going to have for a long time.

The head of the house, Winston, and his buddies Tony, King, and Eve were playing cards(Poker) with one another. As they were playing, it would seem that Eve was winning against all of them all. King thought that she was cheating somehow. Eve assured them that she is playing fair and they are simply just sore losers; Winston the challenged her to prove it. Eve accepted that challenge by taking off her bra and placing it in the pile. She said that she will have sex with the one who wins this next pile; the bra represents the promise. Everyone knows that Eve is considered to be one of the most wildest, sex crazed wolves in all of Jasper University and that having sex with her is something you would want more of every time. The guys agreed to this deal of hers; however, Eve said that if she one they would have to dress up in her cheerleading outfits for her and pretend to be girls for her while on camera. The guys didn't like the idea, but they would play along with this if it meant they would get a chance at Eve's sexy body. Once the cards were set and everyone received them, they would only look at each other and put on their best poker faces in order to psyche each other out. They decide to play their cards all at the same time; the result was in Winston's favor. He won the money and Eve's bra. Winston then grabbed Eve by her paw and brought her upstairs to his room

Once they got upstairs, Winston and Eve headed inside of his room and he locked the door. Eve would then grab Winston onto the bed and take off his shirt. The two made out with each other while touching their bodies at the same time. Winston would then place his tongue on Eve's breast and lick it, and then proceed to sucking on her tits. Eve would feel the intense passion of having Winston lick her body and suck on her tits; her face turned red because of it.

Winston would then have Eve get off the bed and get on her knees. He then told her to suck on his cock; he forcibly put it in her mout. It didn't matter to Eve since she loved sucking on his cock with all her might. She could feel how long it is inside of her mouth and how she would have her tongue lick every inch of it. Winston loved it just as much. He would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy with how much pleasure Eve was giving him with her mouth. This went on to the point where Winston cummed inside of her mouth; Eve loved the taste of it.

.

Winston then put her on the bed again and began to suck her pussy. As he was sucking on her, Eve let out moans and groans of pleasure and excitement. She begged Winston to go deeper inside of her since she could feel how warm and wet his tongue really is inside of her. She began to squeeze her breast from the intensity. Winston made sure to get all her inside juices inside of her as Eve began to cum unexpectedly from being licked intensely inside of her.

Winston then had Eve get on her knees so he could place his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, he began to thrust inside of her with all of his might. He began spanking her butt since as soon as Eve asked for it. She would then beg Winston to go deeper and harder on her since she is loving every bit of his huge cock inside of her and how big it is; Winston loved how tight Eve is too. As things continued, Winston could feel himself ready to cum. He took his cock out and sprayed all of his juices all over Eve's butt.

Later that night, as the party came to an end, Winston and Eve were in bed together making out one final time before graduating. As they were in bed, Eve asked Winston if he plans on teaching at the University afterwards. Winston says that he's going to start small before he becomes the dean of students at this institution. Eve asked if she could be his secretary; he said he would think about it. Then suddenly, the phone began to rang; Winston checked to see who it was. When he answered it, he got a message that his grandfather has recently passed away.

At the funeral, once graduation was over, Winston and his friends attended the service. Many wolves that attended the service since Winston's grandfather was a very prestigious wolf and alumni. Later, after the funeral, Winston learned that his grandfather requested that the O.A.B house be closed for a while( 25 years). No one understood why he wanted it closed, but Winston and the heads of the university did it in order his grandfather's wishes; since then, the O.A.B house was shut down.

Once the house was shut down, everything was vacated from the place until there was nothing left except a few things that Winston's grandfather requested remain(mainly the furniture and portraits). However, no one knew about a secret door that Winston's grandfather hid somewhere in the house.


	2. OAB House Reopens

It's the beginning of the fall semester in Jasper University. Wolves were coming from all over to check in for this semester at this very proud institution. One of the new wolf students, Humphrey, was heading to the freshman dorm to check into his room. As he was heading there, he got a call from his friend, Garth, telling him that he is going to be at the dorm soon and ask if he could check his name in for him. Humphrey said that he didn't mind doing that for him; especially since they are suppose to be staying in the same dorm room together. As soon as he arrived at the front desk to check in, he couldn't find his name or Garth's name on the list. He asked why his name and his friend's name too, but the wolf at the desk just told him to go to Resident Assistance office to figure out the problem; he then called Garth to tell him the same thing.

The two would meet up at the Resident Assistance to figure out what was going on.

"So our names were nowhere to be found?" Garth asked Humphrey.

"Nope! I even checked to see if they stupidly put us in different rooms just to make sure. How could they mess up something like that. If they can't find a rooming assignment for me, at least you can check into the place where football players are suppose to say; I'm sure they'll find a way to squeeze you in." said Humphrey

"No way! I rather have my own space or spend time with someone I know rather than staying with any of the other players; especially since I heard one of them is a huge morning person." said Garth

As they were walking into the office, they saw another wolf sitting outside the main office for assistance; her name is Lilly

"I take it you guys are having trouble with your housing arrangements too." said Lilly

"Yeah! My name is Garth;this is my friend Humphrey. Are these seats taken?" Garth asked her politely

"No; you two can sit here if you want to. My name is Lilly. I had arrangements for housing, but my name wasn't on the list." said Lilly

"How could the mess up something like that?" said Humphrey

"Probably a systems error of some sorts; which would be odd considering how this place has some of the best computers from all over from what I've heard." Lilly pointed out to him

"(a wolf coming out of the office) That sucks!" said the wolf

"I take it that you had housing problems that they couldn't fix." said Humphrey

"They said that they have no other available spaces left. My name is Nars by the way." said Nars

After hearing what Nars just said, Humphrey walked in to see the lady running the Resident Assistance office; the wolf running it is Eve. He asked her if there was anything that they could do since they did pay for housing originally. Eve said that there are no other places for them to stay, but they will receive their money back due to this mix up within the next few weeks. Before Humphrey could ask something else, she stopped him since she had a call from the Dean of Students; the Dean of Students is Winston. On the phone, he was telling her about "the meeting" later tonight; Eve said that she would be there. Humphrey then took the phone from her since he wanted to talk to the Dean of Students asking if there was something he could do to help him and the others wolves that got screwed over their housing. Eve took the phone from him in and apologized for having a student talk to him like that. Then suddenly, Winston told Eve to tell the wolf on the phone that he has a solution for them provided that they still have to count this place for their housing accommodations; Humphrey said that he will talk to the others about it once he hears what it is.

Outside the office, the other wolves were waiting for Humphrey to come out of the office. As they were waiting, another wolf by the name of Kate came by and asked if they were all waiting for housing a housing issue to be resolved. Then Humphrey came out of the office with the phone on loud speaker. Winston told them that he has a solution for their housing issue. He said that they can use the OAB house for the year provided that they are careful with all the stuff that is currently in it. Everyone agreed to this as long as it gets them a place to stay for the year. Winston then told Eve to give them directions to the place so they can head over there. Once she gave them the directions, they left the office

"Are you sure you want to reopen that place after all these years?" Eve asked Winston

"It's been long enough. And besides, we can get one of the RAs(Resident Assistants) to watch them." said Winston over the phone

"I'll get Princess to do it; she's been asking for another place to be an RA anyway. By the way, do you think they'll find that door inside of the house; you know, the one that your grandfather left to you that might have treasure or something." said Eve going through a list of RAs

"It won't matter if they find it or not; they don't have the symbols that open that door. And it would take a wolf of genius level, like my grandfather, to figure out how to open it." said Winston

In a house off campus, Princess was in bed with the Football coach, Tony. The two of them are having a secret romance together. While they may be adults, the two keep their romance a secret in order to protect Tony's career and Princess's reputation as head cheerleader. The two were making out in bed when Princess got the call from Eve to be the RA for the freshman that moved into the OAB house. Princess said that she would do it and head over to the house to meet the new freshman as soon as possible.

"What did Eve want?" Tony asked Princess

"She wants me to be the RA for the freshman at the OAB house; I guess that means I can't move in here for the semester." said Princess as she was putting on lipstick

"What makes you think I would let you move in here with me?" Tony laughed at the notion

"Maybe it has something to do with me being your go to mate when your girlfriend/girlfriends aren't around, us doing this since I was a freshman, and I like this place. It's a shame we can't go public with this, but we know why." said Princess

"So when do you have to meet these students?" Tony asked her

"Eve said that they are being given keys to the place and are simply putting their stuff in. I don't have to be there yet." said princess

"Good! Now start sucking me off." said Tony

"Your such a dick Tony." said Princess

"And you're a whore Princess."

With that said, Princess began sucking on his cock. As she began sucking on his cock, Tony let out huge moans of pleasure from her tongue. He placed his paws on her head and to make her go deeper to the point where she was gagging on his cock. As she was sucking him off, Tony would tell her "Keep going; don't stop sucking on it you whore" until he finally let out his cum all in her mouth.

Tony then had Princess lay on her back and he began to lick her pussy. He made sure to get his entire tongue inside of her pussy to the point where his entire mouth was inside of it. Princess squeezed her breast and moaned at the same time. She could feel the pressure and warmth of his tongue inside of her. She then told Tony "Your tongue is warmer today; I like it". Tony continued to do this to her until she let out her cum all over his face

Tony, not giving her permission to cum, gets her on all fours and places his cock inside of her ass. Princess could feel how painful it was inside of her this time, even stating "This is more painful than usual; I like it". Tony responded by saying " Good! It's meant to hurt you; now take it you slut" Tony pounded his cock inside of her ass. He would thrust it inside of her very hard and spanking her at the same time. Princess would take it all inside of her and moan in pleasure from the spankings that she was receiving. Princess then turned her head around so Tony could passionately kiss her and squeeze her breast

Tony then placed his cock inside of her pussy and turned his body toward her. He said "I want to do this while looking at you". Princess said "Make this one good you stud". Tony proceed to pounding Princess in the pussy with all of his strength. He could feel how tight Princess really is and how much she was enjoying this from her moans. Princess felt how big Tony really is and how much pressure he was putting on her. She also could feel how far his cock was going inside of her and how much pleasure it was giving her. As this was going on, Tony said "I'm about to cum". Princess said "Go ahead; spray your fluids all over me". Tony then took his cock out of Princess and sprayed his fluids all over her body. Princess and Tony would then kiss each other one final time.

At the OAB house, everyone was putting their stuff into the house and in their rooms. Everyone was amazed at how big the house is and what was in it. The place was dusty since it hasn't been used that much, but not to the point where it would make things difficult for any of them to move in. Once they were all settled in, Princess arrived with a few forms for them to sign in order to make their stay here official. All Princess asked of them is not to bother her that much.


	3. A Strange Key

The next morning, Kate was getting up from her bed; her alarm helped her get up. As she was getting up, she went to the bathroom so she could freshen up for the day. She headed to the first bathroom to use the shower, but it was locked. When she knocked on the door, she heard a voice inside of the bathroom that told her to wait just a minute. Kate waited a minute like the wolf in the bathroom said. The wolf finally came out of the bathroom; it was Garth and he was practically naked, except he had a towel around his waist to cover his lower area.

"It's all yours now." said Garth

"Thanks! I would use the other bathroom, but Princess is using it."

"I understand! By the way, do you know if Humphrey is up?"

"No! I bet he's still humping that girl he had over last night. It's only been a few days and I already have to deal with one of my roommates having sex while I'm trying to sleep. Why did I have to get the room near his?"

"Humphrey has always been a ladies wolf. I've know him ever since we were pups and he's been my best friend. I have some earplugs if you need some."

"Thanks! I better get ready now; see you around."

Once Garth left, Kate went inside the bathroom to shower. While she was showering, she started to touch pussy at the same time she was washing her breast. This was due to seeing Garth almost in the buff. Kate sometimes has a thing for wolves with muscles; they are wolves she would like to have sex with. However, she never brings herself to actually act on her sexual drive because she came to Jasper University to study and get her degree, not screw around.

At Jasper University, Lilly was sitting under a tree and typing on her computer. Lilly is a psychology major with a minor in child development While she was typing, a wolf with a walking stick came up to her

"Excuse me, can I sit here with you." said a white wolf.

"Sure! My name is Lilly. Who are you?" said Lilly.

"My name is Daria. We're in the same Psychology class; I know this because I recognize your voice. How long are you going to be here?" said Daria.

"Until dark or when I get hungry" said Lilly

"Ok! My friend Lois will be done with Officer King before then." said Daria

"Officer King!? I take it that means he's the campus security guard. Your sister got a ticket from him" said Lilly

"Yeah! I just started here, since I'm a freshman, but Lois has told me how he takes his job very seriously and will enforce it with extreme prejudice. He's especially determined in enforcing parking tickets to anyone who breaks the rules regarding parking. However, she's not paying it with money; she's paying it with sex." said Daria.

"What!?" said Lilly with a surprised look on her face

"This is something that only the females at this school get the privilege of doing this; they can pay off their parking tickets by having sex with him." Said Daira

"Why hasn't he been fired?" Lilly asked her.

"Because, the girls that pay off the tickets that way deny doing this and simply paying off the ticket. He simply destroys the tickets and they never go on record. Also, the girls are the ones that offer it because he's so easy for it. He simply just accepts it if it's offered to him, never forced." Said Daria

"Why are you telling me this?" said Lilly

"Because I thought it would be helpful to you in your study. I overheard you talking to the professor about your thesis called "The Mind and Sex". She thought your paper would be a good book one day so I figure that I help you out a bit. There is another place called "The Dungeon" that could also be helpful to you too." said Daria

"Thanks!" said Lilly

At the police station, King and Lois were already making out in King's office. As they were making out, King began to strip Lois of her shirt, unhooked her breast strap in the back, and revealed her breast to him. He said "What size are these"; she said "Size C. King continued to make out with her and kiss her entire body. As he was kissing her, pulled her skirt down, and ripped off her panties. King said "Nice body; I can't wait to fuck it". Lois then got on her knees and King placed his cock inside of her mouth. He would thrust his cock in her mouth so hard that Lois practically gagged on it. Lois simply sucked on his cock since this was the only way to pay off her parking ticket. She made sure to take in his whole cock and lick every bit of it. While Lois continued to suck on his cock, King could feel himself ready to cum and let it all out in Lois's mouth. Lois simply took it all and swallowed it.

Lois said, while licking the cum "Your cum is very salty; next time give me a warning when your going to do that". King told her "I thought you came here to get rid of the parking ticket, not complain. Now get up so I can lick your pussy". Lois did what he said and got up on his desk. He made her spread her legs so he could begin to lick her pussy. He would make sure to get his entire tongue inside of her pussy. As he continued licking, Lois moaned and groaned in pleasure and excitement from his tongue. She told him that he is making her climax earlier than usual; which she did.

Afterwards, King placed his fully erected cock inside of her pussy and began pounding and thrusting inside of her with all of his might. As he was pounding her, Lois screamed in pleasure and pain from this sensation. She could feel how long his cock is inside of her and how much pressure he is putting on her. King began spanking her with all of his might and calling her a slut and a whore. He thrusted inside of her, spanked her ass, and turned her head around to kiss her passionately. This continued until King took out his cock and sprayed all of his cum all over Lois's ass.

After it got dark, Lilly is about to head back to the OAB house. However, she didn't want to leave Daria all by herself. Luckily, Lois came over to pick up Daria. As they were leaving, Daria gave Lilly a card for the Dungeon; she said that it would help her with her thesis. Lilly thanked Daria and they went their separate ways. While she was, Lilly noticed a key on the ground. At first she thought it was Lois and called out to her to give it back, but Lois told her that it isn't hers

At the police station, King was ripping up Lois's ticket and taking it off the record. While he was working, he noticed that one of the keys he had are missing.

Back at the OAB house, Lilly went back into her room to rest up for the day. As she was changing clothes, the key she had fell to the ground. The key then began to stand upright and pointing downstairs. Lilly decided to check and see where the key is pointing to; it is pointing toward the basement. As she was about to open the basement door, Princess told her that they aren't allowed in the basement of this place. Lilly asked why they weren't allowed, but Princess didn't know either. As the two were leaving the entrance to the basement, Lilly couldn't help wanting to know what is in the basement, so she decided to think of a way to get into the basement without Princess or anyone else knowing.

In Garth's room, he got a call from Humphrey telling him that he's going to be hanging out with some guys named Salty, Shakey, and Mooch at the bar and asked if he wanted to join him; Garth told him that he would join him another time. Garth then heard someone knocking on the door and he answered the door; it's Kate.


	4. Passion Candles

Kate's POV

I didn't come to Jasper University to have fun, make new friends, or even meet a guy; I came here to get my degree. I didn't care about anything else other than getting my degree in accounting and my minor in mathematics. All I need to do in order to achieve that is focus on my studies and nothing else. However, I did something that I never thought I would never do while I was here.

During the night, I remembered that one of my roommates, Humphrey, was likely going to bring some girl over again and probably fuck her. Since I didn't want to be annoyed by him, I went over to Garth's room and asked for the earplugs that he told me that he had. He gave me some and I thanked him; however, he told me that Humphrey won't be here tonight since he's with some new friends. I told him that as long as I get to study in peace tonight, I didn't really care.

Once I went back to my room, I studied for 5 hours before going to bed. While I was asleep, I began to start dreaming about Garth. We were in a bar, drinking together alone. Then I suddenly began revealing my breast to him, he got closer to me, and we shared a passionate kiss. Things got more intense when he stripped me of my top, until he could start sucking on breast. I was enjoying it, until I woke up from the pleasure of that dream. I still can't believe I had that dream about having sex with a muscular guy, but Garth was in it this time. Normally I have that dream whenever I see a guy that fits my criteria; mainly, the looks criteria. What's worse is my panties are all wet from having that dream; how embarrassing.

The next morning after my classes were over, I decided to head back to the house early and rest. As I was walking, I ran into two girls name Reba and Janice. They told me that I've been invited to join their sorority, Alpha Kappa Alpha. I told them that I wasn't interested, but they kept insisting that I join them. As I continued to walk away, they continued to follow me in order to get me to join. I ran away as fast as I could and headed into the school's library. The library is a big place so I figured I could lose them in here, but I could hear them coming after to me and it was proving difficult to hide from them. Just then, I ran into Garth by accident. He told me to follow him; which I reluctantly did. We went further into the library until Garth finally stopped.

"I think we'll be safe here." said Garth

"Thanks! What are you doing here anyway?" said Kate

"I came here to avoid the fraternities trying to recruit me. Humphrey told me that this is the best place for me to avoid them." said Garth

"How would he know?" said Kate

"He has a relative that attended Jasper University a while back and told him that this was the best place to hide from fraternity and sorority recruiters and study is the back of the library with all the old books. I could tell that you were trying to hide from them and I stepped into help; after all, we are living in the same house." said Garth

"Thanks! I guess since I'm here, I can do some reading. ( A secret passage behind the bookcase opens) What in the world? Did Humphrey tell you about this?" said Kate

"No! I wonder where it leads. Want to go check it out?" said Garth

"I guess." said Kate

* * *

Kate and Garth walked into the secret room and see where it leads. Once they were inside, the passage closed behind them. Luckily Garth noticed that there was another lever on the inside and he figured that they could use that lever to open the passage door again. They continued through until they came across a room filled with books, the walls made of wood and wood flooring, a lot of books, and candles.

"Someone must have used this place to study on their own." said Kate

"I'm surprised that some of this stuff is still here. Whoever used to come here, must have chosen to never come back here." said Garth

"What makes you say that?" said Kate

"The wolf that came here left this diary here. From the looks of it, the diary is about 99 years old. I wonder who it belonged to?" said Garth

"Can you even read that? It's practically dark in here." said Kate

"You're right. We have candles; see if you can find any matches." said Garth

"I highly doubt that…(noticing some matches) never mind. (Lit the candle) I think we have enough light." said Kate

"Here's what once chapter is talking about: I have been enjoying my time in Jasper University. The classes and the wolves here are really enjoyable; this place is like a playground where you can have fun and still earn your degree. However, I have been bored by just studying most of my life; I needed something to do other than just study or going out for walks. I was going to help some friends of mine look for the Treasure of Jasper University, but I didn't think it existed. One of my roommates gave me some candles that are supposed to act as an aphrodisiac that can make any wolf horny. At first I didn't believe it, but when one of my classmates came over to watch a movie together and when I lit the candle for the fun of it, we made fucked like rabbits for hours." said Garth

"Let me see that." said Kate taking the diary away from Garth and reading it herself

"You thought I made that last part up." said Garth

"Yeah, but now I know you didn't. You don't think these candles actually make anyone horny?" said Kate

"It's probably just a story and it's possible that the girl who wrote that must have had a crush on that classmate or something." said Garth

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" said Kate using her paw as a fan

"No, it's starting to get warm in here; maybe it's just the candle's heat. Let's blow out the candles and head back…. (Kate leans in and kisses Garth)...where did that come from?" said Garth surprised by the kiss

"I don't know. Maybe these candles do make you horny." said Kate looking at Garth's chest and imagining his muscles

"(looking at Kate's breast) Yeah! Do you really want to act on this? I don't mind, but it's all up to you." said Garth

"This stays here between the two of us" said Kate

"Got it." said Garth

Kate and Garth began to make out with each other. The two of their tongues were all over each other and they took in each other's saliva as a result. Garth striped Kate of her t shirt and then unhooked her bra; her breast size is D. He then placed his face in her breast and started licking all over her breast and sucking on her tits. Kate's face turned red from the pleasure of his tongue and began panting. She told Garth that he's really good at this and she likes what he's doing. While he did this, she could feel herself getting wet and started to take off her jeans and panties, which made her completely naked. Garth stopped a moment to admire her beautiful body. She then took off Garth's shirt; he took off his pants and underwear in order to get naked too. Kate loved his muscular to the point that she drooled at the sight of his muscles. This resulted in the two of them making out with each other again and they both fell on the floor as a result.

While on the floor, Kate started to suck on Garth's dick. He placed his paws on her head in order to make her suck on his cock for a long time. Kate loved the taste of his long and meaty cock inside of her mouth. Garth moaned in pleasure and ecstasy from Kate's wet mouth on him. He loved how she is all over his cock and licking it too. Kate continued to suck on his cock until Garth's cock released his cum inside of Kate's mouth; she spit out the amount that she didn't want took in the rest.

Garth started to lick Kate's pussy once she laid on her back. Once inside of her pussy, Garth made sure to get his entire tongue inside of her pussy and lick all over it. Kate loved having Garth's tongue inside of her; she could feel the sensation of his warm tongue coursing through her body. She started to squeeze her breast while he continued to lick her pussy. Kate told Garth that he's really good at this and loves how he's pleasuring her. This continued on until Kate orgasmed in Garth's face.

Garth then placed his cock inside of her pussy in a man trap position. He thrusted his cock inside of her and looked her in the eye passionately; she looked at him passionately too. She could feel him thrusting inside of her really hard and moaned in pleasure and ecstasy from his huge cock. She told him to keep going while she moaned at the same time.

"You're really good at this." said Kate

"You too." said Garth

"I don't care if those candles are making us do this; I love having your cock inside of me; it's so big." said Kate

"Your pussy is really tight Kate; I love it." said Garth

"Well from now on, it's yours; but first, you need to take me in the ass." said Kate

"You go it." said Garth

Kate got up on her knees and Garth place his cock inside of her ass; they're doing the doggy style position. He thrusted his cock inside of her with all of his might. Kate loved having his cock inside of her ass and Garth loved looking at Kate's huge ass. He began spanking her ass and squeezing her breast at the same time, which really turned Kate on. Both of them moaned and groaned at the same time. Afterwards, Garth took his cock outside of his ass and sprayed his cum all over her ass. Once Garth finished cumming on her ass, Kate turned around toward him and they made out again.

* * *

Winston, the Dean of Students, lives in a penthouse that oversees all of Jasper City. He always likes to look at the entire city from this view because he can see the university from that height too. It made him think about a letter that his grandfather left him right after he died; one of the words in the letter said "The door in the OAB House is the key to this entire city". Before he could think about it any further, Eve called for him to come back to bed. While the two of them aren't married, they have a strong romantic relationship. Winston went inside and got back in bed with Eve completely naked in his bed.

"You were looking over the entire city again weren't you." said Eve

"Yeah! I like to sometimes think what I could do to this city if I opened that door in the OAB house." said Winston

"I could think of a few things you could do. Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we started a family together?" said Eve

"(He gave her a passionate kiss) I always think about it. If my lineage didn't get in the way, I would love to start a family with you; maybe in some other life, we did have a family." said Winston placing his paw on her stomach

"I wonder if those wolves living in the OAB house are trying to open that door." said Eve

"Princess is watching the residents and making sure they stay away from that door. Besides, they don't have the keys to open that door." said Winston

"You're right. So, are you ready for round two?" said Eve lighting a candle on the nightstand

"You know I am." said Winston

 **While I have a few ideas for what I want to do for the next chapter, I want to know which pairings you all want to see the most. The overall choice won't affect the story as a whole but give me an idea of what you all want. Let me know in the comment section which one you want to see the most**

 **Lilly and Nars**

 **Princess and Humphrey**

 **Humphrey, Reba, and Janice**

 **Daria and Lilly**

 **Humphrey and Lois**

 **Eve and King**


End file.
